Containers are used for a plethora of goods, including organic or perishable items such as food or spices. The conventional lid for a spice container contains an array of small holes for dispensing the small sized contents, typically in the form of powders or small particles, while one or more doors are operable to cover and reveal the array of dispensing holes. It is desirable to have a tamper evidence feature in the container lid so as to determine whether or not the lid has been opened. This is particularly important with food items to make sure that the food item has not been tampered with prior to purchase by a consumer such as at a grocery store or other retail establishment. Therefore, many spice containers have moved towards plastic lids for use on spice containers such that a plastic tamper evident strip can be included with the lid. The tamper evident strip must be removed for the lid to be opened for someone to tamper with the products stored therein. Thus, removal of the tamper evident strip would indicate tampering.
Unfortunately, when the plastic lid is merely snap-attached to a metal container body, it is still possible for the lid itself to be entirely removed from the metal body. Typically, the metal body includes structure that should keep the plastic lid and tamper evident strip secured to the metal body. However, significant force can be applied to the plastic lid to remove it from the metal body. Thus, the product stored therein can be tampered with and then the plastic lid resecured to the metal body while the tamper evident strip may be unaltered giving an appearance of the lack of tampering thereto.
Numerous spice container closures and/or containers are known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,627; 7,021,482; 6,422,411; 5,052,572; 4,621,744; 3,370,757; 3,255,928; and 3,251,509; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056972A1; all of which are assigned to the present assignee and all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. The applicant has developed improvements to such closures and containers to which the present disclosure is directed.